


Ame soeur sur un plateau

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aurora and Sofya are friends, F/M, Humans, Lucien and Marcel are friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était né, comme tous les êtres humains, avec le prénom de son âme sœur tatoué sur son poignet gauche.





	Ame soeur sur un plateau

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur le prompt: Each others’ names on their wrist/palm/etc. Les personnages sont à Julie Plec.

Lucien Castle travaillait pour payer ses études comme la plupart des étudiants qui provenaient d'une famille modeste des États-Unis. Il était serveur dans un restaurant assez réputé de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et son salaire, plus les pourboires l'aidaient à payer son loyer et ses frais scolaires. 

Il était né, comme tous les êtres humains, avec le prénom de son âme sœur tatoué sur son poignet gauche. La personne qui était supposée être celle qu'il aimerait toute sa vie se prénommait Aurora. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté d'y croire, Aurora c'était le prénom d'une princesse qui vivait probablement dans un immense et somptueux château et qui avait le monde à ses pieds. Comment une fille comme ça pourrait lui être destiné, lui qui devait travailler en plus d'étudier. 

C'était l'été, il n'avait donc pas cours, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour se reposer, et profiter de sa jeunesse et de la vie. Malheureusement ce soir, il était de service lors d'une soirée organisée par une prestigieuse famille de Louisiane ; les de Martel. Il était aidé dans sa tâche par des membres du personnel de la famille, et par un autre serveur, qui était devenu un de ses amis, Marcel Gerard, qui était dans la même situation financière que lui. Non en réalité Marcel était plus en difficulté que lui, Lucien pouvait toujours compter sur une légère aide de ses parents, l'autre garçon n'avait plus les siens, et en plus il avait recueilli une jeune fille qui vivait dans la rue et qui s'appelait Davina Claire, elle aussi était orpheline. 

Les réceptions comme celle de ce soir était bien payée, et cet argent bonus était le bien venu, alors tant pis s'ils devaient courir dans tous les sens, et servir des gens qui les toisaient d'un air supérieur. 

« Comment ça va ?, lui demanda Marcel en le rejoignant pendant un moment de répit.

-Bien pour le moment, et toi ?, lui retourna-t-il la question.

-J'ai connu pire, on dirait que cela va être plus calme maintenant, répondit l'autre.

Lucien approuva par un signe de la tête, tout en contemplant le jardin où tous les invités discutaient.

-Ah au fait Lucien, tu vois la petite rousse là-bas, reprit Marcel en indiquant discrètement une jeune femme.

-Je la vois, confirma-t-il, et bien qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-En passant près de son groupe toute à l'heure, j'ai entendu qu'elle se présentait comme Aurora de Martel, poursuivit l'autre serveur.

Le fils Castle écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était à quelques mètres d'une fille qui portait le prénom de son âme sœur. Il se mit à la détailler, elle était de profil, n'était pas très grande, mince, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, qu'elle avait disposé en chignon enroulé, un visage plus que plaisant à admirer, tout du moins de ce qu'il voyait à cette distance. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge sans manche qui s'attachait par un nœud au niveau de la nuque, et qui descendait jusqu'au dessous des genoux, à ses pieds une paire d'escarpin noirs avec un petit talon. 

-Tu crois que cela pourrait être elle ton âme sœur ?, l'interrogea son ami.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu veux, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, rétorqua-t-il.

-Non toi arrête, Lucien, tu es un excellent étudiant en droit, tu seras sûrement un des meilleurs avocats de tout le pays, alors ne te rabaisse pas constamment, argua Marcel.

-Peut-être, mais même si j'ai un avenir aussi brillant que tu me le prévois, cela ne change rien, les filles de son milieu ne tombent pas amoureuses des avocats. Elles offrent leur cœur à des hommes comme elles, des hommes nobles, riches, influents, le contredit-il encore une fois.

Le garçon au teint plus sombre soupira de désespoir, Lucien était irrécupérable. Il remarqua qu'une serveuse lui faisait signe de venir, et lui répondit également par un signe qu'il arrivait.

-Lucien, je ne sais pas si cette fille est ton Aurora, et je ne sais pas non plus si c'est une fille bien ou pas, mais ce que dont je suis certain c'est que si tu ne prends pas le risque tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Regarde-moi et Rebekah, cela n'a pas été évident, et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, et je l'aime. Lance-toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, lui conseilla-t-il avant de partir. »

Le reste de la soirée, le futur avocat ne cessa de ressasser ce que lui avait dit son ami. Qui ne tentait rien, c'était vrai, mais comment l'approcher, et comment l'aborder ? Il n'allait pas se rapprocher d'elle, et lui dire « bonjour, mon âme sœur a votre prénom vous savez. Je m'appelle Lucien et je suis un étudiant qui est serveur pour payer ses frais de scolarité », c'était ridicule. De plus elle était toujours avec quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas la déranger, cela aurait été impoli. 

Marcel avait marqué un point, s'il n'avait pas osé parler à Rebekah Mikaelson, il n'aurait pas connu le bonheur qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs mois. La plupart des invités étaient déjà partis, il se faisait tard, et ne restaient que des gens proches des de Martel. Il gardait sa « cible » le plus souvent possible dans son champ de vision, guettant la première chance pour l'accoster. A un moment, il la vit s'éloigner et la suivit en douce. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna sans crier gare. 

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air apeuré ou contrarié, elle semblait simplement curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison il était à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses yeux, dont il pouvait enfin découvrir la couleur, un magnifique vert, semblaient aspirer son âme toute entière. Il était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. 

-Je...je...Bon...soir...Je..., bredouilla-t-il.

Elle devait le prendre pour un débile profond en ce moment, et ne devait avoir qu'une envie, mettre une énorme distance entre eux. 

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, inquiète de le voir si nerveux.

N'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix, il préféra hocher la tête pour la rassurer. Elle lui sourit, d'une manière avec laquelle jamais une fille ne lui avait sourit auparavant. Les filles de la faculté qui venaient lui parler, désiraient toujours un service, en général, de l'aide pour un devoir puisqu'il était premier de sa promotion. Le sourire de cette jeune femme était doux, chaleureux, et surtout il était sans arrière-pensées. 

-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?, reprit-elle toujours d'une voix douce.

Il inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il se détende sinon il n'allait jamais y arriver. 

-Mon ami Marcel Gerard, qui est aussi serveur ici ce soir...Non oubliez ça, vous allez sûrement trouver cela ridicule, et je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, s'interrompit-il.

-Non, non je vous en pris, continuez, le pressa-t-elle curieuse. 

Elle s'était rapprochée, elle était à portée de main, elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant de savoir la suite. 

-Comme vous voudrez, céda-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre par mon ami Marcel que vous vous appeliez Aurora, et c'est le prénom qui est inscrit sur mon poignet et...Mais c'est stupide,n'est-ce pas, vous méritez mieux que quelqu'un comme moi...Je suis désolé,de vous avoir importuner, s'excusa-t-il prêt à la laisser tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est très courageux, le contredit-elle en l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Vous cherchez votre âme sœur, cela n'est pas ridicule, je trouve cela admirable. Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé le mien...Sauf si bien sûr vous avez Lucien pour prénom, continua-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Le cœur du serveur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine, il devait rêver, elle ne pouvait pas avoir prononcer son prénom, il avait sûrement mal compris. Ses yeux suivirent la main droite de la jeune femme qui retirait délicatement le morceau de tissu rouge qui dissimulait le tatouage, probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous les curieux et curieuses lors de cérémonies comme celle de ce soir. Elle leva ensuite le bras gauche, afin de lui donner une meilleur visibilité sur la marque. C'était bel et bien vrai, les lettres L U C I E N étaient inscrites sur la peau de la de Martel. Afin de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un menteur, il releva sa manche et l'imita, lui laissant découvrir les lettres qui étaient là depuis sa naissance et qui formaient le prénom A U R O R A. 

-Il semblerait bien que nous n'ayons plus à chercher, commenta-t-elle visiblement ravie.

-Vous...vous n'êtes pas déçue ?, la questionna-t-il étonné.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?, l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

-Vous et moi n'appartenons pas à la même classe sociale, vous auriez pu espérer un homme possédant plus d'argent, répondit-il.

-L'amour sincère et véritable ne s'achète pas, il ne connaît aucune limite, aucune barrière, il se fiche éperdument de votre couleur de peau, de votre origine sociale, de l'argent que vous avez sur votre compte en banque. Il ne se fie pas non plus à qui sont vos parents, ni quel genre de personne ils sont. Il ne lit que dans votre âme, et la lie avec sa sœur peu importe où celle-ci se situe, affirma-t-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune Castle.

Son palpitant manqua un battement lorsque la peau douce d'Aurora. En baissant la tête, il croisa deux iris verts qui le fixaient timidement, et remarqua que les joues de son interlocutrice étaient plus rouges qu'auparavant. Elle détourna ses yeux des siens, et caressa du bout des doigts le poignet du garçon, et plus précisément, l'endroit où était son prénom. La température de Lucien commençait à monter, elle était si près de lui, il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller sa peau, les effleurements de ses mains sur son épiderme. C'était si agréable, il avait l'impression qu'un immense brasier s'était allumé au niveau de son bas-ventre et se propageait à la vitesse de la lumière dans tout son être. 

-Vous vous sentez bien, vous êtes tout rouge !, remarqua-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, elle le mettait dans tout ses états, et l'expression adorable d'affolement qu'elle avait, ne l'aidait pas à éteindre le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.   
-Venez vous asseoir, indiqua-t-elle en l'attirant vers un banc en bois qui se situait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je vous remercie mademoiselle de Martel, mais je vais bien, la retint-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Mademoiselle de Martel, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vous n'avez pas à être aussi formel, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Aurora.

-Vous...vous en êtes sûre ?

-Absolument certaine, confirma-t-elle tout en prenant place à sa droite, enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Lucien et que l'on se tutoie...

-Bien au contraire, accepta-t-il.

-Alors, Lucien, que fais-tu dans la vie à part être serveur ?

-Je suis en dernière année de droit à l'université pour devenir avocat.

-Un avocat, cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, avec toutes ces lois, tous ces articles, et ces alinéas à devoir connaître par cœur, supposa-t-elle la voix pleine d'admiration.

-Ce n'est pas faux, rit-il, mais c'est nécessaire si je veux défendre mes clients, et vous...Je voulais dire, toi, et toi que fais-tu ?

-Je suis élève, non en réalité j'étais élève à l'université Julliard de New-York, dans le département musique, et plus précisément dans la section piano. J'ai validé mon master le mois dernier, raconta-t-elle.

-L'école Julliard, c'est l'établissement scolaire dans le domaine des arts le plus prestigieux de tout le pays, et tu en es déjà diplômée, c'est incroyable, félicitations !

-Merci, mais tu sais ce n'est pas un grand exploit lorsque tu joues du piano depuis que tu as quatre ans. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir d'excellents professeurs toute mon enfance, j'ai pu y entrer deux ans en avance, et donc en sortir plus tôt, poursuivit-elle.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as ton diplôme ?, voulut-il savoir curieux.

-J'ai été engagée à l'opéra de la Nouvelle-Orléans, mon père a décidé de s'installer ici pour établir ses nouvelles affaires, j'ai donc postulé à l'opéra et j'ai été acceptée, lui répondit-elle.

-Nous allons donc pouvoir nous voir, espéra-t-il.

-Bien sûr, cela sera assez facile puisque nous vivons tous les deux ici, et puis tu vas devoir rencontrer mes parents, rappela-t-elle.

-Tes parents, c'est un peu précipité non, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, s'étonna-t-il.

-Comme tu le sais déjà je viens d'une bonne famille, et il faut suivre une certaine étiquette, mon père ne te laissera jamais être avec moi, s'il ne te juge pas digne, ou s'il n'a pas confiance en toi, il en va de même pour mon frère aîné Tristan. Peu leur importeront que tu sois mon âme sœur, lui expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête attristée.

-Aurora, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, j'ai juste un peu d'appréhension, je rencontrerait ta famille lorsqu'elle le souhaitera, promit-il en posant ses mains sur celles de la pianiste. »

Elle lui sourit, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, rassurée. Elle avait confiance en lui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était sa moitié, celui dont elle avait rêvé toutes les nuits sans jamais voir le visage, celui dont elle aspiré à croiser la route un jour. Son vœu avait été exaucé.

« Aurora, Aurora, entendirent-ils. 

-Sofya, l'appela-t-elle.

-Ah te voilà enfin...Pardon, je dérange peut-être..., s'excusa la nouvelle arrivante. 

-Non pas du tout, Sofya je te présente Lucien.... commença Aurora obligée de s'interrompre en réalisant qu'elle ignorait son nom de famille.

-Castle, Lucien Castle, intervint-il.

-Lucien Castle, mon âme sœur, Lucien voici Sofya Voronova, la moitié de mon frère, introduisit-elle.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, la salua-t-il.

-Le plaisir est partagé, assura-t-elle. Alors comme ça Rory il est ton âme sœur, il est plutôt mignon, je suis ravie pour toi, dit-elle sincèrement. 

-Merci...Tu voulais quelque chose ? 

-Ton père veut que tu viennes saluer des personnes importantes et qui travaillent à l'opéra, je me suis proposée pour aller te chercher à la salle de bain où tu étais allée te rafraîchir, lui raconta-t-elle en détails. 

-Très bien, tu es la meilleure So, je te suis...Lucien, je vais parler de toi à ma famille dès demain, prépare-toi à être contacté très rapidement pour une entrevue, dit-elle en s'adressant au garçon. 

-Je l'attends, je ne me déroberai pas, lui jura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main gauche de la de Martel. »

Elle l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue droite, avant de se lever gracieusement du banc. Elle se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, et lui dit au revoir, avant de partir avec son amie. 

Elles venaient à peine de disparaître que Marcel apparut, et leva un sourcil en découvrant son ami la main droite posée sur la joue du même côté, l'air complètement ailleurs, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. 

« Lucien...

-...

-Lucien..., essaya-t-il une seconde fois.

-...

-Lucien, s'impatienta-t-il en claquant ses doigts devant les yeux de l'étudiant en droit.

-Marcel, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Assez pour te voir avoir l'air d'un crétin, se moqua son ami.

-Très drôle Marcel, se vexa-t-il.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais ainsi ?, le questionna-t-il curieux.

-Tu avais raison, Aurora, c'est mon âme sœur, elle a mon prénom tatoué sur le poignet, lui chuchota-t-il comme de peur qu'on l'entende.

-Tu es sérieux, mais c'est super !, se réjouit-il en l'étreignant pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui...c'est super, confirma-t-il en répondant au geste.

-Tu vois que j'ai bien de te pousser à aller lui parler, je suis le meilleur, déclara Marcel.

-Allez viens au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, on a peut-être encore besoin de nous, lui ordonna Lucien en se levant à son tour, et en poussant l'autre garçon pour qu'il avance. »

En marchant, ils croisèrent Aurora en compagnie de Sofya, et de deux autres femmes plus âgées qui étaient devant elles, lorsqu'ils parvinrent au même niveau, ils laissèrent leur main s'effleurer avant de se séparer. Peu importe demain, peu importe l'avenir et le père et le fils de Martel, Aurora avait été choisie pour être sa moitié, alors elle serait à lui, il en était convaincu.


End file.
